marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sapna (Earth-616)
With the magical defenses put in X-Haven by Magik down, the Demons from the surrounding areas of Limbo started to attack the school. When her parents were about to be attacked by the Demons, Sapna's powers manifested and she somehow made the Demons stop attacking. Figuring out that she was able to control Demons, Sapna commanded them to help the X-Men against the other Demons and joined the fight. After Forge activated X-Haven's shields, preventing the Demons from attacking the school, Sapna's parents left her with the X-Men and returned to their home for fearing her powers. Sapna, who had taken one of the demons as her pet and named it Boogers, brought to Magik's attention the existence of portals to other dimensions inside Limbo. Strange Magik Sapna was taken by Magik to the Sanctum Sanctorum, where Doctor Strange would help them understand the nature of Sapna's supernatural powers. Strange discovered Sapna's powers weren't magical but linguistic in nature, and that because her powers manifested in Limbo, she was able to absorb the realm's magical knowledge. However, Strange detected something else within the girl. Accompanied by Magik, Strange entered Sapna's mind and discovered an unknown creature there. The creature attacked and subdued the pair, but Sapna managed to cast a spell to dissipate the creature. As Sapna feared the creature's return, Magik told her not to worry but Strange revealed to her that the creature wasn't after Sapna but after her. Omega World While the X-Men were in the future rescuing Colossus and his team of young mutants, Sapna was being trained by Magik, who wanted to know what else Sapna could do with her powers, in X-Haven. After the training, Magik gave her old X-Men costume to her as a gift. Since her powers first manifested, Sapna had been having nightmares in which she killed Magik using her Soulsword to do so. Fearing those nightmares were visions of what would happen if she stayed in X-Haven, Sapna fled from Limbo through a portal. This portal led her to the World-Eater, a powerful creature who had lured Sapna away from Limbo by promising to help her so it could use her as a host. ]] Kingdoms Fall Sapna was used by the World-Eater to lure Magik away from Limbo and steal her Soulsword, trapping her in another dimension while it went to Limbo in order to consume it. However, with the help of the Magical Resistance, a group formed by the last survivors of some of the many dimensions destroyed by the World-Eater, Magik managed to return to her realm and defeat the entity by killing Sapna, whose soul was preserved inside Magik's Soulsword. While Magik was helping the X-Men during a crisis against the Inhumans, Sapna communicated with her through the Soulsword and even forced Magik into the sword because she was feeling sad and alone. Magik managed to cast a spell afterwards which made Sapna appear in the real world as an apparition only she could see. | Personality = | Powers = Omnilingual: According to Doctor Strange, Sapna has the ability to absorb, translate and fully understand the languages of anything and anyone around her. When her powers manifested, Sapna was in Limbo, which prompted her to absorb all the magical knowledge from the realm. As far, she has demonstrated the following application to this power: * Demon Control: Sapna is capable of controlling demons. While using her powers, a blue flame demonic-looking aura covers her body. * Spell Casting: When confronted by an eldritch horror sent after Magik, Sapna managed to weave a sort of counter-spell that banished the entity from reality. Further showcasing her aptitude for mystic knowledge. * Golem Crafting: Sapna is capable of crafting war golems. * Portal Conjuring: Sapna is capable of opening doorways to other realms. * Necromancy: Though Sapna hasn't demonstrated to have this ability yet, Magik believes she is capable of reanimating the dead. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Mutants activated after M-Day Category:Omnilingual Category:Magicians Category:M-Pox Victims